The invention relates to a fuel injection pump of the type described in the main claim such as is known, for example, from the German laid-open application No. 2 449 859 or equivalently, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,064. In this known structure, an increased starting quantity is constantly injected during starting until a certain starting rpm has been attained, independently of the operational condition of the internal combustion engine.
It is true that it is well-known to regulate the injected starting quantity by means of adjusting a regulator member via a thermostat, for example, in accordance with the coolant temperature. However, this is not possible in the known regulator structure without very great structural expense.